Wireless communications systems are operated worldwide by wireless carriers who charge fees to wireless subscribers for use of the carrier's services such as interconnect, short message service (SMS), packet data and push-to-talk. Each wireless communications system services subscribers within a geographic coverage area and operates using one or more wireless technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), global system for mobile communication (GSM), time division multiple access (TDMA) or Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS).
PTT services (also known as a walkie-talkie or dispatch services) are currently offered by some wireless carriers, such as Nextel's Direct Connect® service, and new PTT services and technologies have been proposed. Generally, a PTT call provides near-instant, half-duplex communication between a PTT caller and a target group of PTT users. PTT calls are currently limited to calls between wireless users who use compatible PTT technologies and are subscribers on the same carrier network. For example, subscribers on a network operated by a first wireless carrier cannot engage in PTT calls with PTT subscribers on a network operated by a second wireless carrier.
Proprietary solutions have been proposed to connect two or more PTT networks, but such solutions typically require each PTT network to connect separately to each of the other PTT networks. Many proposed solutions also require extensive modification to, and administration by, each carrier network and are not practical for connecting a large number of wireless carriers and technologies on a worldwide basis. Accordingly, a need exists for an inter-working network architecture that is optimized for PTT communications among subscribers on different carrier networks, irrespective of subscriber and carrier location and underlying PTT technology.